Fall 2016 Event/Live Streams
Live Streams }}|mw-collapsed|}}" style="width:100%;" |- ! colspan="4" | Player Live Streams |- ! colspan="4" |Twitch / YouTube |- !style="width:100px;"|User !style="width:100px;"|Live Stream !Notes !Extra information |- |Shinhwalee (Death Usagi) |Twitch Youtube |Will Try to frontline on first day after maintenance as long as nothing comes up on that day |Youtube |- |- |'Daxyn' |Twitch |Day 1 JP Frontline Restream with E-Sports commentary. After that going full hard when the required intel is out. #AllHardOrDieTrying |Youtube |- |- |Admiral Mikado |Twitch |Might stream the event while unfitting music plays in the background | |- |Nerfx |Twitch |Full Hard Frontline once again, hopefully without bombing this time. | |- |211303 |Twitch |Full Hard Mode and Frontline. Would try to start and clear the event as soon as I can. | |- |Mystia Lore. |Twitch |Will wait for some infos before streaming the Event. Gonna do a mix between Easy / Normal / Hard, depending of the rewards and the drops. No micro nor camera, just a simple stream. |If Zuikaku's fangirl drop somewhere, expect a LOT of desperate hunt for 2 of her. Beside, I'm a french streamer so "Attendez-vous à voir un joueur français s'exciter devant un navire français =). Commandant Teste me voila !" |- |Marcolino08 |Twitch |Second line streamer hoping to beat the event on hard. I am planning to stream a couple of days after the beginning of the event or when a decent amount of information is made available. Join in and hopefully we will have some fun while I lose my mind. |Puedo proveer ayuda para hispanohablantes durante el stream. Si bien la mayoria del tiempo hablaré inglés, no tengo problemas en hablar en español si se me preguntase algo relevante al evento o a Kantai Collection en general. |- |Kerisato |Twitch |What a joke, im here again! With some frontlines aswell! No bullshit, only hardcore retarded strats, tons of сука блять! and vodka shots after boss kills. |Я уже говорил тебе, что такое безумие? Это когда ждёшь эвент больше, чем свой день рождения. |- |SerialConvort |Twitch |I am sadly not going to front line this event as I have wasted a vast majority of my resources on making my girls better, so when the required info has come out I will play the event on hard through all maps in stream. |I promised I would play the next event a better person next event, and sadly I am not that person, so I will have to postpone frontline until next event, I am sincerely sorry to all people expecting me to frontline this event. Please continue to stay with me until next event, thank you. |- |ApoxPaito |Twitch |Bloody Kebab Streamer who will be actually fighting with his midterms and stuff when the event kicks off so... I will just pop around to collect information first days aaaaaaand... then I will drop in. I don't really have a schedule in my mind but I will probably try to be around by November 24th. (Don't even know if I'm going to stream all the maps and all the boring farm I will be doing. BrokeBack) |#KebabStrats, loves memes, MGS and a lots of other shit, not to mention not having a mic too (Maybe I will use one, who knows :p). Also my bitrate is reaaaaaaally bad :c |- |'Depths' |Twitch |No idea what I plan to do right now, I do know that I want to test myself and go hard mode for the first time, so there's that, no set time to start streaming just know I'll be live at some point in the day. | |- |Emiya |Twitch |Just all hard and start after maintenance. |No MPs so it is safe to abuse children here. |- |Aquan |Twitch |Another season, another event! Expect more hado modo last dance kills with Taigei Flag wherever possible (please no fleetlocking KDKW kthx) as well as bad slavic voice, constant b****ing and whining about imba game mechanics and rng bollocks. Disclaimer: Hado modo part might change depending on how hard it's gonna be to farm all the trophy ships. Fk meme medal, girls are love, girls are life! |Gonna get into the event few days into the whole thing, too scrub to do frontlining. You can expect some nice Kancolle Jazz/sorta Jazz/maybe Jazz music playing in the background as well as Taigeibot to be there for you to drop a few funtime commands. |- |Zookeeperboy |Twitch |Full Hard Frontline english & spanish chat | |- |Langrisser |Twitch |AFKolle'd my way to my way to high resources. Will stream most of the event on hard, last 2-3 maps depend on rewards. |Will probably be multi-streaming GBF and KC if I get a decent layout. |- |DNGunpla |Twitch |DNG here to provide recon information on Medium Mode in this Fall Event! |Warning! This channel will contain various shits and giggles that may cause saltage.... Viewer Discretion is advised! |- |- |Sentarou |Twitch |Informacion de reconocimiento para Medium/Hard durante este evento, en Español ;) |¿Necesitas ayuda con tu flota? almirantes novatos podrán recibir asistencia en español en nuestro servidor dedicado a este evento → Fall Event 2016 En Español ! |- ! colspan="4" |Japanese streams / RTA |- | colspan="4" | *Nicovideo live streams (requires login) *RTA spreadsheet (organization twitter) |}